


Hat Trick: Lemon Scenes

by KR_CHROME86



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva, Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR_CHROME86/pseuds/KR_CHROME86
Summary: Wataru Kurenai makes love to his girls. Part of Rosario to Kiva





	

**Author's Note:**

> In Rosario to Kiva Chapter 51, Wataru made love to Moka, Kurumu and Mizore, individually of course. If you're hoping for an orgy you will be sorely disappointment. However, if you're looking for something romantic with WAFF between the partners then this is the fic for you.

**MOKAxWATARU**

"Tomorrow is Saturday," she said and he understood the message. He got his futon and unrolled it before he picked up Moka bridal style. She blushed as she looped her arms around him as he carried her to their 'wedding bed'. He gently laid her down before getting on top of her. He caressed her face and smiled before claiming her lips once more.

They slowly resumed undressing each other, tugging at the fabric concealing their bodies. Their clothes were tossed away and ended up in a pile and before long the two were only in their underwear.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he looked at her fair skin, with only her breasts covered by her black bra. She was also wearing a pair of shorts to cover her lower half. She did so since her Inner Self liked to use kicks and she didn't want to let people peek at her panties. Moka blushed and smiled before pulling Wataru down for another kiss. Her hands were on his back, rubbing up and down while his hands went up and down her sides. Her skin was so soft and he could stroke it forever.

Wataru then rolled them over and he was now under Moka. The girl gazed down at him and smiled before kissing him again. Wataru's fingers fiddled with the clasp of her bra and unhook it before roaming down to rest on her soft derriere. "I want you," he whispered as held her close.

"I want you too," she confessed.

Their underwear was next to join the pile of clothing. Since it was Moka's first time she blushed as she draped an arm over her breasts and covered her vagina with her other hand. She didn't gaze at Wataru who was as nude as her, his manhood standing erect.

"I want to see," he said as he gently pulled Moka's arms away and smiled. "Beautiful…" He then leaned down and kissed her neck before roaming down to her breasts. One hand fondled her left breasts while the other breast was being suckled on by Wataru's mouth. The female vampire let out a gasp as she felt herself being pleasured.

"Oooh~" she moaned beautifully. It felt so good. She then gasped as Wataru gently bit down on her nipple.

"Sorry," he apologized as he roamed down further and planted kisses on her stomach that made her giggle. He then got on his knees and spread her legs. "Are you ready?" Her only response was to nod. He gripped his manhood and positioned it at her entrance. He recalled what his mother had told him about sex for virgins. Female virgins had a hymen and the first penetration would be painful for them. He had to be quick and fast while also being gentle to ease the pain. He stroked Moka's face with his other hand and leaned down. "I love you," he said as he planted his lips on her before he pushed his hips forward.

Moka's eyes snapped open as her back arched whilst she moaned in pain against Wataru's mouth. He'd just broken through her hymen. He stayed in that position and broke the kiss. He frowned as he saw the tears and gently wiped them away with his hand. "I'm sorry I hurt you." She gently shook her head.

"It's fine…the pain's gone now," she said. Wataru smiled and then he began to rock his hips back and forth. Moka let out a moan as she gripped the sheets while he caressed her breasts. Wataru couldn't believe how good she felt inside, so warm and tight. The sounds she made were also beautiful as she frequently moaned and gasped under him.

He then pulled her into his lap and they gazed into each other's eyes. They breathed rhythmically as their bodies ground against each other. Moka's hips rocked back and forth and she pulled Wataru's face into her breasts. He kissed and licked at the flesh as his hand ran up and down her back, resting on her butt to help her grind more against him.

Since both were virgins, they were unprepared for the intense climax that followed after the grinding. Moka cried out and tossed her hair back as her back arched. Wataru followed seconds later, grunting as his hips pushed against Moka's as he buried himself inside her. He exploded inside her, firing shots of white semen inside of her as her juices spilled all over his lap. Wataru then fell backward with Moka collapsing on top of him.

Their gazes were locked once more but neither said anything. They shared a kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 

**KURUMUxWATARU**

"Delicious," he whispered as his eyes flashed and the Fangire marking appeared again. "Now…how does the rest of you taste?" He looked at her clothed body and grinned in anticipation. The first thing to come off was that sweater vest of hers which he tossed over her shoulder. Then he tore off her bowtie and started to unbutton her blouse. Kurumu's heart thundered in her chest as her Destined One undressed her.

When he pulled her blouse apart, he stared at her beautiful breasts which were concealed under a white bra. "This will have to go," said Wataru. Kurumu nodded and slipped off her blouse before unclipping her bra and dropping it on the floor. She let out a shriek as Wataru tackled her to the bed and began to squeeze her breasts roughly. It didn't hurt, however. It felt good. Her breasts were being manhandled by the man she loved.

Wataru was enjoying the feel of her breasts. They were big and firm, yet smooth and soft in his hands. Clearly these were the real deal. Still, he wanted to know how they tasted so when he released them he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, causing Kurumu to cry out loudly in pleasure. The intense feeling caused her to unconsciously assume her true form as her wings spread out and her tail slid out her rear. She held Wataru's head to her breasts so he could continue to suck on them.

Wataru's hands weren't idle, however. They went under her skirt, gently caressing her creamy thighs. His fingertips touched her panties and he noted a wet spot between her legs. Grinning, he rubbed it with his thumb causing Kurumu to gasp. Releasing his lips from her breast, he then claimed her lips once more. After kissing her he whispered, "You're a succubus, right? Show me what you can do."

Kurumu, gasping and panting, responded with a nod. Wataru rolled his body off hers and she smiled as she started to unbuckle his pants and unzip his pants. She then reached inside his boxers and stroked his hardened manhood. She gasped at the length that she was holding and smiled. "Ooh, is that for me?" she giggled.

"It will be," he grinned. Kurumu pulled it out and smiled. It was long hard and swollen with pulsing veins and she licked her lips. She recalled what her mother told her and then decided to do just that. The first thing she did was kiss the tip before licking the underside of the cock, causing Wataru to groan in pleasure. The succubus smiled as she got this reaction. It meant her Destined One enjoyed her ministration. She then opened her mouth and engulfed the cock, causing Wataru to groan loudly. She bobbed her head up and down, her tongue on its underside. She made sure not to let her teeth to it because this was something she wanted inside her other hole.

Wataru's hand stroked her hair gently and she smiled. She then removed the cock from her mouth with a pop and then put it between her breasts which she squeezed tightly around it. "Time for your first titty-fuck, Wataru," she cooed before moving her breasts up and down his penis. Wataru tossed his head back as the soft orbs of flesh massaged him. It felt as good as her mouth, maybe even better.

This he felt  _ it _ coming and tried to warn her, "Kurumu-san, stop! I'm going to-" But it was too late as he came, staining her hair and face which stunned her. "Sorry, he apologized."

Kurumu wiped some of the sticky semen from her face with her finger and looked at it. She was examining it and then she licked it off, causing Wayaru's eyes to widen. "Yummy…" she uttered. She then explained, "Didn't you know? We succubi love the taste of cum, but we also like it when it goes in the other end."

Wataru blushed and smiled. It was now time for him and Kurumu to be one.

The remainder of their clothes were tossed carelessly away and they stood nude before each other. They stood in the middle of the room and Kurumu's eyes went up and down his body. He was well-muscled, but not overly bulky. Also, there were some scars due to past battles but those were evidence of victory to her. As for Wataru, all he could see was a beautiful angel. Kurumu had removed the ribbon from her hair and it fell like a blue curtain. Her wings and tail made her look even more beautiful. She really did look like a sex demon now.

Kurumu used her tail and wrapped it around Wataru's cock, stroking it back to hardness as they kissed. She then backed away and turned around before bending over and wiggling his butt to him. "Come on, Wataru~" she called. "It's time to take me."

Wataru smiled and went over. He gently caressed her butt and then positioned his cock at her entrance.

"Oh, and do me hard," she said.

"OK," he smirked and then his hips shot forward.

Kurumu screamed as she felt him penetrate her and her wings spread at full width. Her claws clenched the sheets and she screwed her eyes shut before releasing a moan. "Oh…that's right…so big…" Her tail wrapped around his waist. "More…"

Wataru then began to gently thrust in and out of Kurumu from behind before he began pounding into her in earnest. Her cries of passion rose and she actually sounded like a cat in heat as he made love to her. He then pulled out and turned her around before pushing forward. Kurumu gasped and wrapped her arms and legs around Wataru, her nails digging into his back as he continued to pound into her repeatedly. They kissed and his hands worshipped her breasts as skin slapped against skin.

They were so preoccupied that neither of them noticed Yukari throwing the door open and then slamming the door shut.

"Ku…ku…Kurumu…" he grunted.

"Wa…wa…wataru…" she called his name. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

And then finally there was an explosion as he screamed her name, "KURUMU!"

WATARU!" she screamed as well as she had her orgasm. He continued to ride her to prolong the pleasure before collapsing onto the bed with her.

* * *

 

**MIZORExWATARU**

Mizore removed her lollipop from her lips and was pulled into a passionate kiss before her beloved gently pushed her onto the futon. Sure she could not brag about taking his virginity, but at the very least she had an experienced lover and would be satisfied with that. As much as she wanted to have his baby, she wanted to enjoy the process and her 17th birthday was coming up.

"Oh…Wataru…" Mizore moaned as he felt his warm body pressing down against hers. She had worn no underwear and so her snow white body was revealed to him in full. He then bit her neck causing her to gasp as he marked the Yuki-Onna with his fangs and drank a bit of her blood for sustenance and energy.

After kisses and caresses, they switched positions. Wataru was lying on the futon with Mizore bouncing up and down atop his length. The first penetration had hurt but the Yuki-Onna recovered quickly as she enjoyed the pleasurable sensation of having him inside of her. His hands held her by the hips before roaming up to squeeze her soft breasts. She then picked up her speed as she bounced atop him before shifting into grinding and then bouncing again.

The noises she made were like beautiful music to his ears and she just looked so beautiful right now in all her natural beauty as her body trembled in pleasure. And finally she cried out in orgasm.

Her hair was matted to her forehead by sweat as she collapsed on top of Wataru. She smiled at him and then claimed his lips with hers again. She pulled back and said, "Let's eat something before we continue." She got off him and crawled over to her overnight bag and looked through it as Wataru watched her. She was on her hands and knees and leaned forward, her ass facing him. Something inside him snapped and he could not control himself as he lunged forward.

Mizore gasped as she felt Wataru impale himself inside of her from behind and cried out, "Wataru! Wa..Wataru!" He was pounding into her hard and fast, holding her hips tightly. He then leaned forward, draping his body over her back as he groped her breasts. Mizore body trembled each time his hips slammed against her butt and she couldn't contain her cries of passion. Had she done something to him? She hadn't brought any Snow Whites so why was he reacting like this?

And then one final push caused him to shoot inside of her and Mizore moaned as she felt his hot seat fill her up. He withdrew and fell backwards on his butt as Mizore panted. She then turned around and stared at his pole. She crawled over and began to lick the mixed juices off it like she would a lollipop.

**Author's Note:**

> KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, what do you think? You all know how each of the scenes began and ended so there's no need for me to add them here. Remember, these are the sex scenes that were not included in the 'T-Rated' Rosario to Kiva fic. Please, read and review and tell me how you like them.


End file.
